torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Daetri
Vital Information Nicknames Mushroom, Roger. Gender Male. Race Wyldling. Age 2 years. Description Daetri is a wyldling that stands a little over 6'2", with an angular build that is surprisingly sturdy. His body is based off of a bald cypress, making him appear a pale gray, though the outer layers of his bark and his extremities look suspiciously like an insect’s carapace. Oyster and straw mushrooms are seen growing from his ’carapace’, especially from his trademark goatee. His hair, made of autumn leaves, also covers most of his face. Another remarkable feature of Daetri is that his body seems to be growing and evolving at an alarming rate, regenerating wounds quickly, producing sap and spores….and one can sometimes see a few insects seething through the grains of his skin. Also, two 4-inch branches grow from his scapular area, though what these unusual appendages will grow into remains a mystery. Alignment Neutral with Good tendencies. Deity Daetri isn't overly religious, but he generally favors Sangaia. Personality Daetri possesses a strong sense of loyalty and obligation to those he is close to; especially to his first and most mutual friend Mordre, whom he sees as a leader, despite the necromancer seeing him as a means to an end he is unaware of. Daetri’s insect-like mentality and natural wyldling desire for community makes him very curious and hungry for experiences, but he is also held back by a number of socially awkward behaviors thanks to his lack of social experience….but he is trying his best! These desires have also given birth to a personal obsession with bettering himself, and he ravenously seeks to grow and evolve biologically…his friends haven’t really seen this side of him yet, however. Flaws Daetri is biologically and mentally influenced by the crawling insects that had claimed his lost knot; while his reflexes are very sharp, he is especially twitchy and easily startled, especially by bright lights or surprise attacks. Daetri’s plant-like body is highly vulnerable to sources of extreme heat and cold. And additionally, being as pale as he is, the sun burns his sensitive skin, making a full-body cloak mandatory. However, how long will it be before his rapid and unpredictable evolution patterns learn to adapt to these weaknesses? Only time will tell… Origins Homeland The Carrion Swamp, Lados. Family None. Birthday Hiriloc, 298 Unification, AM. The exact day is unknown. Background Daetri was born from a small, short-lived knot in the carrion swamp that was immediately ravaged by a swarm of hungry insects. The wandering outcast necromancer named Mordre saw the dead wyldlings in the area and attempted to experiment on them with dark magic, but immediately stopped when Daetri was ‘born’ only a few feet away from him. The wyldling’s body was swarming with insects, but his rapidly evolving body shook them all off and sent them away…as if they were obeying him. Mordre saw Daetri as being useful for survival and subsequently took him adventuring for two years, and the wyldling attached himself emotionally to Mordre during this course of time. Adventuring Information Class Druid. Sub-Class Hivemind. Prestige Class None. Signature Equipment Almost akin to a monk, Daetri’s body itself is a weapon; he can easily shift his hands into various weapons (preferably sickles, like a praying mantis.) and his plant-like body can manifest its own dark wood armor…which is also oddly akin to an insect’s exoskeleton. He is also gradually gaining a variety of biological defense mechanisms seen by most wyldlings. Because of this, there is little need for him to carry weapons or armor, and his druidic oath causes him to feel uncomfortable wielding metal-based weapons. Daetri, however, is almost never without his body-concealing cloak, which has the sleeves cut off at the shoulder to allow his arms (and the curious branches sprouting from his shoulders.) to be fully exposed. Adventure Notes None at the moment. Category:Adventurers Category:The Infestation Campaign